


what if this bullet is my legacy?

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Ten Years Later Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7900384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor





	what if this bullet is my legacy?

He listened to the explanations, of course.

The anti Tri-ni-set radiation had been pumped into the air for years, slowly and imperceptibly. Since it didn’t affect normal people, no one noticed its effects until it was too late.

Tsuna listened to Giannini and stared at the little bodies, and felt his world fall apart.

Even after the engineer finished his report, after his guardians were dismissed, Tsuna stood there and stared and wondered what would happen next.

Reborn had never been a child to him – a tutor, a mentor, a father figure, even, but never a baby, despite his body. Even now he couldn’t reconcile the sight of a toddler’s body covered in a thin white sheet, a pacifier lying useless beside him.

“You can’t leave yet,” Tsuna whispered to the empty room, voice thick with unshed tears. Reborn would have kicked him for crying, for being weak.

_What kind of boss cries over something like this?_ He would have said, cocking Leon to teach him a lesson.

Tsuna swallowed past the lump in his throat. No matter how hard he wished, it wouldn’t happen.

Reborn was dead. All of the Arcobaleno were dead, save for Lal, and a corrupted pacifier would do little to win the war.

More than the pain of losing family (and Reborn had always been family even before he was Family), Tsuna was _angry_. Byakuran had been a threat, but no one thought he would go so far.

He knew what Reborn would have wanted. He knew what he had to do.

Tsuna took one last look at his fallen mentor and left the room, broken pacifier clenched in his fist.


End file.
